dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Play With Magic
"Don't Play With Magic" is the 5th episode in the first season of Campaign 2.0, and the 5th episode overall in the campaign. Summary * Our favorite gals are hung over as shit from last night. How are we gonna break the boys out, you ask? Well, Veru has a great idea: instead of having them serve time, we arrange a public event at the arena and humiliate them in front of thousands of people by beating them with sticks while their pants are down! * Bryna and Sulelia agree that it’s a great idea! We make our way over to Helm’s Bastion, where Orkrush agrees and seems pretty happy with the idea, seeing as he despises Ralo. * We arrange the event at the arena, and it’s scheduled to take place in about two weeks. In the meantime, we’re supposed to take care of spreading the word and making promotional stuff. * Back in the jail, Twiggs receives a letter telling him to meet with someone in the Waterways when he can. * On the girl’s way back from the arena, we see a lil’ urchin boy with a bag in tow scamper away from a bunch of big ol’ thugs! The kid tries to brush past but bumps into us, instead. We drop some of our bags and hurriedly collect them while the kid makes off with whatever he had. * What should we do? Follow that kid, that’s what! We try and follow his itty bitty footprints but kinda gave up after, like, 10 minutes. * Hmm… Bryna’s bag feels a little weird. Hang on, there’s something in it… wait, this bag isn’t even hers! The urchin and Bryna had accidentally switched bags. Unbeknownst to him, the urchin’s luggin’ away a bag full of ammo instead of whatever he had before. * Bryna promptly places the bag in Sulelia’s hands. “Go ahead and see what’s in it,” she says. “I don’t want to potentially be blown up by this mysterious object.” Sulelia’s like, come on, dude. Do it yourself. * Bryna feels around inside the bag. It’s… spherical? She pulls out a metal orb. It doesn’t seem to do anything. She casts Identify on it, and what she feels is an absolute whirlwind of energy - so extreme that she can’t help but pull away from the orb. That thing is scary. * Sulelia takes great interest in it! Bryna and Veru are super wary. The orb was stolen, is potentially dangerous, and people are probably looking for it. Either way, we decided to bring it back to the Augury. * Back at Bryna’s lab, we discover that the orb changes in material every so often. One second it’ll be metallic, then it’ll become wood, etc. Bryna cobbles together a lead-lined box to store it in for the meantime. * Sulelia heads to the library to try and figure out what the damn thing is. She finds out that it’s called the Slapdash Sphere. There have been many accounts of people focusing on it, and then it casting random spells and producing random effects - ranging from spawning thousands of frogs to creating money. * Man, what the hell do we do with this thing? Bryna knows that the Augury could take care of it. They have an entire vault dedicated to sealing away magical artifacts. Sulelia suggests giving it to Orkrush. Veru wants to sell it, and Bryna seems partial to that idea. Sulelia insists we shouldn’t - we don’t know what something like this could do in the wrong hands. * In the meantime, we stash the Slapdash Sphere in Bryna’s vault. * Haha, just kidding! We hear the clinking of money sound from inside of it, and we tear the vault back open. Inside lies 200 gold laying beside the orb, which is now made of paper mache. * Sulelia wonders if we can make more from this, and her curiosity becomes too much to bear! She grabs the orb and focuses on it. She manages to hold her focus on the orb, even through all the chaotic energy beating down on her, and… * A single flower sprouts from a speck of dirt on Veru’s sandal. Huh. * Well, that was someth— KNOCK KNOCK! Bryna nervously answers the door, and behind it sits her next door neighbor politely inquiring why her botany project is suddenly up in flowers! We look inside her dorm, and flowers have grown everywhere! The girl has been working on some kind of fertilizing agent, and from all the dirt in her room sprouted a bunch of pretty lil’ flowers. * That was something! Sulelia wants to do it again! Bryna’s like, no way, not in my lab. If you wanna kill yourself, do it outside. Sulelia plans to do exactly that tonight while Bryna and Veru watch from the balcony. * Veru is growing restless. She wants to fight something, someone! She asks Bryna who the strongest person here is. * Well… Bryna’s heard tale of this super duper strong guy who wanders around campus from time to time - the elusive Strong McStrongarm is definitely the guy Veru’s looking for. Sulelia accompanies Veru on her search (for someone who’s existence Bryna made up on the spot). * Veru and Sulelia wander around campus for a bit, searching for anyone who fits the bill. They find a bald, orange tiefling dude chillin’ on a bench with a big ol’ bow. Veru asks him for a fight! He declines. Well, shit. Veru’s pissed, now. * She storms her way back up to Bryna’s lab and fires a string of accusations at her. “YOU MADE UP STRONG MCSTRONGARM! DO YOU THINK I’M A FOOL? HE WASN’T EVEN REAL, WAS HE?” * No, no, no, he most certainly is real, Bryna protests! You just couldn’t find him! Bryna rolls high enough of a Persuasion roll to actually convince Veru and Sulelia of that. * Later that night, Sulelia brings the orb outside as planned. Bryna and Veru spectate from the balcony. Sulelia focuses on the orb. * Ahh, it’s glowing super bright! ...And then the effect immediately dissipates. Sulelia focuses once more, and a large wooden door appears in front of her. Sulelia brings Bryna and Veru to the door. Sulelia and Bryna decide to open it at the same time - one, two, three…! * Behind the door lies a magnificent mansion, suited to Sulelia’s design and every need! Wow, this place is gorgeous. Here, Sulelia can think any room into existence! * We test trying to bring things out of the place and Sulelia creates a giant room full of money. We fling a gold piece through the main door being held open by Veru… and it dissipates immediately upon leaving the mansion. * Welp, it’s time to let this place go before we grow too attached. This giant door can’t sit here forever on the campus of the Augury. Sulelia focuses on the orb again, and this time a small cube is spawned, and the door disappears. * Well, now we have this orb and a mysterious cube, and we’re too scared to focus on the orb again. Let’s bring it to Orkrush in the morning. * We arrive at Helm’s Bastion where Orkrush is eating a giant ass bagel. Landen’s there, too! Hi, Landen! He briefly looks up from his work, gives us an unamused expression, and looks back down. * Sulelia tells Orkrush about the confusion of bags with the urchin. Orkrush trusts Sulelia, but doesn’t accept the Slapdash Sphere and instead tells us to bring it to the Augury to be vaulted away. * We go back to the Augury and meet up with the school’s headmaster. His name’s Romskul Antonius. He’s a bald elf dude, decorated with various insignias and symbols of all kinds of magic. Through Sulelia’s divine sense, she detects undead, celestial, and fiendish magic from him. Romskul knows a lot of magic. * We bring forth the orb and the cube. Romskul’s never seen anything like this! He keeps the orb with him for further study and bring the cube down to the vault, recognizing that it’s super dangerous. We accompany him down there. * We arrive at the vault, but, uh… where inside should lie a bunch of magical items on display, there’s absolutely nothing there. The place has been swept clean. Romskul lets the orb clatter to the ground, having dropped it in absolute horror. Uh-oh. Category:Episodes of Campaign 2.0 Category:Season 1 of Campaign 2.0